


A night in on the couch

by Mono_ameaba



Category: The Tick (TV 1994), The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, OOC. - Freeform, Out of Character, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_ameaba/pseuds/Mono_ameaba
Summary: Arthur hopes to have a nice night in with his boyfriend, the Tick. He gets his wish and a whole lot more.





	A night in on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> Just some very self indulgent pwp. Has spanking and just a whole lot of sweet embrace.

Arthur yawned as he walked into the living room, the sound of the city below coming through the open window. “ Tick, why are you on the floor?” He asked his partner in justice and life in general. “Oh, I didn't realize I was on the ground.” Tick said absentmindedly. Rubbing the lids of his eyes Tick hadn't noticed that he was right in front of the television screen. “Good observation chum.” He cleaned the invisible dust off himself sheepishly. “Come on, sit with me up here.” Arthur gently touched his boyfriend's shoulder on his way to the couch himself. He didn't sit on the furniture but scooted his way back up to the edge, careful to push the table out of the way. 

“Your'e such a goof,” The moth guy chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I am?” Tick held his arms up to meet him in a mutual embrace. Turning to his side and giving Arthur an even bigger kiss. The warmth between the two radiated off in a romantic glow. “You know you are. I can't imagine a serious Tick without a bit of goofs.” Their foreheads touching and a slightly uncomfortable position didn't stop the bright smile growing on The Tick's face. Tick said nothing but sat up onto the couch at another request from Arthur. For awhile they cuddled together in comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other and whatever program The Tick had been watching previously. With the window open the muggy heat from outside had flowed throughout the apartment they shared. The temperature was comfortable but required the use of a small fan at the center of the pushed table. 

However, as the day went on into night the smaller of the two became a little restless. Which was a surprising change between the two. Because as wonderful and relaxing as the day had been, Arthur couldn't help but worry that crime would come as it usually did and ruin the night. Tapping his foot on the ground caught the attention of Tick. “ What's the matter Dear, has your foot been taken by the injustice of unwanted sleep?” “No, I'm-I'm just worried that we'll have to head out sooner than usual. I was kind of hoping we could spend the day here together.” Arthurs arms pulled away from Tick and into himself in a worried self hug. Rubbing his arms didn't ease his worry and he pulled his legs underneath his butt to hide the anxiety. Tick smiled in understanding. He lifted up the smaller man's head with his thumb and index finger, bringing his lips up to his for a comforting kiss. “ We can if you'd like, American Maid was talking about going on patrol early and was very insistent of us staying out of her way, of course I told her to reconsider but she, like destiny's cold correct hand, corrected me with her cold hands.” Arthur laughed at this, leaning in for another kiss. “ Unless there is a need for help that American Maid and the others require, I'm sure we can take a break for the day- for you my chum.” The moth man beamed, jumping into The Ticks eager arms. “Oh that'd be great Tick!”

Showering the Larger man in kisses proved to be a good move, the pecks soon turned into longer lip locks and soon the other could only take a brief moment of breath before they were pulled into another kiss. 

By then Tick had slid Arthur onto his strong lap, squeezing his thighs. Arthur locked his arms behind Tick's head, bruising his lips with a rougher kiss. “Ohh.” The smaller man breathed out. The Tick loved the small noises Arthur made when he grabbed at his hips and legs. Not to mention the feeling of hot flesh between his hands as Tick squeezed Arthur's thick round butt. “Mmmf Tick...” Arthur groaned out in a heated whisper. Tick grinned at the sound, the reward he craved. As if to test the waters, Tick pulled his right hand back and swung it at Arthurs ass, getting met with a loud thwack and a loud moan. Gaining a tug from his lovers crotch as he grinded against him. “ Tick!” Rubbing down into the the blue giant's groin only gave him a relief before the Tick stopped himself, hoping to play a game. Arthur whined, needy with desire. Quickly a game was made, when the Tick kneaded Arthur's thighs and he wasn't given the specific sound he wanted, a hard smack was given to the large ass. And then it was met with a loud moan and exactly what they both wanted. Unfortunately Tick caught on to the other and he withdrew the frequency of the spankings. As soon as Arthur realized the pattern he almost cried, he needed the hits and he knew he'd have to beg.  
“Oh God, Tick, again!” It wasn't satisfactory.  
“Beg like you want it.”  
“I want it! I want it!”  
“Someone's forgetting their manners.”  
“Please, please Tick I want it!”

“You want what?” They both grew needy and impatient. Tick withdrew his hands from both sides of the other. “I want a spanking, Please. Tick, I need it. I need to be punished.” Arthur's arms grew weak and held the other for dear life, drool dripped down Arthur's face as his cheeks grew red. His ass wasn't nearly as red as he wanted though. As much as he wanted Arthur to beg, he didn't want him to cry, and tears had already began to form in the other's eyes. Wiping the tears away gently, Tick stared firmly into the other's eyes, holding his head in his hand. “It's not a punishment, it's a reward. Do you want a treat?” Arthur whined, nodding his head fervently. “Please, I need it. I want it.” Tick kissed him sweetly, as their lips connected so did Tick's hand to Arthur's ass. Arthur sang out a loud moan, the tears coming back, this time from pleasure. “God, Tick. Thank you. Ggg I- I please. Another.” Tick chuckled as he nipped at Arthur's neck, leaving a small mark. “You're such a good boy, would you make another noise for me?” Arthur nodded his head yes, attempting to give his lover the best moan he could muster, obviously embarrassed but too horny to care. It was music to Tick's ears, biting Arthur's neck. This time both hands pulled back and the loudest hardest smacks were given to both extremely red and sore globes. At this Arthur could swear he blacked out as he came. Slumping into the Tick for a moment, Arthur mewled thanks. “You're so cute, So splendid, chum.” “God, you're mmm you're incredible.” Those words did nothing to help the Tick's raging member, sadly ignored in favor for his lovers melodic keening. “I need you Tick.” Arthur purred into his ears with a grinding of his wet crotch. 

Tick massaged the other as he laid him back onto the couch, careful not to hurt the other's tender satisfied butt. Despite this Arthur moaned at the sensation of his sensitive ass being cared for, handled with good intentions. The Living room was dark, illuminated by nothing but the TV, which had long since been muted and forgotten. Still it did nothing to hide Arthur's seductive gaze, staring up at his lover. “Mmm you did so well.” It was Arthur's turn to praise the other, still floating in the cloud of ecstasy that was his climax. “Can we do that every day off?” Arthur laughed breathlessly. “God I hope so, we're not done though, aren't we?” Tick blushed, he was very comfortable making Arthur moan but when it came time to reverse their roles he was very shy. “ No, no not yet.” Arthur tugged the other down for a sloppy open mouthed kiss. The couch could barely fit the Tick let alone them both,but through some effort, Tick propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Arthur's head, putting a leg between the other's messy legs. They made out for another while, saliva connecting the two when they pulled apart and tongues entertwining to connect them once again. The Tick suckled on the other's tongue and was greeted with an encouraged sigh. Arthur reached up to grope Tick's chest, his favorite thing to squeeze. Arthur always appreciated the Tick's meaty chest, all muscle and soft flesh. He just loved to shove his face in them and bite. 

“You have such a nice pair, Tick.” He said sweetly, shifting down to put his head level with the Tick's breast. “I'm so lucky to get these all to myself, flat and still so easy to grope.” Tick shuddered with pleasure, hoping for the smaller man to go through with his promise. Sure enough Arthur put both his hands up to massage the thick chest. Arthur could've sworn that no matter who you found, they would not hold a candle to Tick's chest, not even a person with actual breasts. If Arthur had the confidence, he'd label them his favorite pair of tits. He kissed them and then frenched their owner. “Tick, I'm ready, just-lets do it.” Tick had remained silent for fear his voice would crack but this he could handle. “Please.” in response to that Arthur spread his legs open to be entered. It didn't take long before the Tick had penetrated him, preparing him thoroughly enough that he was sure that Arthur had come again before the actual act. He threw up Arthur's legs up onto his shoulders and rocked forward gently. Arthur was impatient however and pushed himself down, fulling sheathing Tick into him with a groan. Tick had to chuckle, he loved how eager Arthur could be. The smaller of the two mewled at every thrust, his whole body shuddering and bobbing with the movements. “H-Harder, harder, harder.” Arthur repeated over and over, biting his lip in anticipation. Tick was nothing if not a people pleaser and gave in to the request. It wasn't until Tick shifted that the spot was found. With that thrust Arthur bellowed a moan so melodic to his ears that the Tick was sure he was an angel. “Tick! There, ahn, there!!” Arthur confirmed desperately. At this Tick pulled out and forward again and again, making Arthur scream his name like a mantra, like a prayer that if he stopped repeating would mean certain doom. “God! Tick, I love you, M-More, More!!!” Tick grinned a big grin at those certain words, he loved hearing them as much as he loved Arthur himself. “I love you too!” Now much more enthusiastic , Tick was excited to reward the other with what was possible to be his third finish of the night. “Oh Arthur!” Tick groaned, putting his forehead against the other to carry out his own climax. Arthur grabbed the Tick's forearms, trying to ground himself as he came over himself and his lover. He stiffened with his end, shivering and shaking down his spine and curling his toes which wasn't common with the moth hero. He shouted the Tick's name but his voice grew silent as he screamed, nothing but a desperate squeak as he felt his lover fill him fully. 

A truly blissful moment as nothing but the sound of strained breath and satisfied moans and small noises so wonderful to the Tick that he had to catalogue them in his mind. They finished with a small meaningful kiss as they shifted positions and laid there on the cramped couch, wishing for nothing more than for the amazing moment to last forever. Arthur snuggled comfortably on the Tick's chest as he traced absentminded patterns on the other's rough stomach. Their legs intertwined and their bodies slick with sweat and post coital rewards. “That was incredible, especially the spanking, I need that to be a daily thing.” Arthur purred without thinking, as he realized how erotic that had sounded outside of the moment he couldn't help but blush profusely. Hiding his head In his hands, he shook his head in embarrassment. “Oh dear, just please ignore me.” Tick chuckled, reaching down and massaging the tender flesh of Arthur's ass, being met with another amazing noise. “Like the light of a new day, I will cherish this thoroughly.” Emphases on thorough, and as if to prove his sincerity he hit his butt at medium strength, still earning him a delighted moan. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, my dear chum.” 

The moment was unfortunately cut shorter than they liked as Arthur gasped in fear. Realization had hit him abruptly with the thought of the temperature. 

“The Window was open!”


End file.
